


Calm Before The Storm

by Fallingattheconcert



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingattheconcert/pseuds/Fallingattheconcert
Summary: Winter at Kaer Morhen. Some people are keeping secrets. Others are hiding their feelings because they're afraid. Ciri just wants her parents to be happy and love her. Aiden Just wants his Witcher to love him back.I promise you the story is better than this summary!
Relationships: Aiden & Jaskier | Dandelion, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Witchers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3 but I have a few posted on Wattpad, so kindly bear with me. All typos are my own, I have no beta.

Aiden walked into the library of Kaer Morhen and found Jaskier, the bard and mate of Gearlt, sitting with the lion cub reading a book together on the window ledge. Aiden hadn’t actually met Jaskier formally and had only had brief conversations with the bard.

“Ah, didn’t know anybody actually used this old library,” That was a lie, everybody in the castle visited the library at least once a day. “Don’t mind me I’m just passing through.” Aiden said as he started walking to the back of the room away from Jaskier and the cub. Ciri paid the Cat no mind, but Jaskier turned towards him. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever formally met, you’re Lambert’s mate, correct?” The bard asked as got up from the ledge, Ciri had made a whine of protest at being moved, but continued to read by herself. Aiden slightly cringed upon hearing the words “Lambert’s mate” he wasn’t his mate but he wished he was.

“Not quite Lark, I am but his forever companion, nothing more nothing less.” Aiden sighed as he started to ‘look’ for a book. “He normally just keeps me around for a warm hole to stick his cock in.” There was a slight hiss in his voice at the ending.

“Well that’s a wolf witcher for you. It took so long for him to realize that he loved me just as much as I love him. Maybe one day Lambert will get his head out of his arse and make a move,” Jaskier started to say, trying to get Aiden to open up to him more. “Also these are Ciri’s books, I don’t really think you were wanting to read a fairytale or maybe you were. I’m definitely not one to judge.” Jaskier added, he was trying to get to know Aidan, trying to get him to understand that he’s dealt with stupid witchers. “Would you like to join us? There’s plenty of room on the window sill.” Jaskier added as he walked back over to Ciri and pulled her back on his lap. She got herself comfortable again and he nuzzled the top of her head, giving her a soft kiss. 

Aiden let out a sigh but followed the bard to sit on the other side of the sill, facing the two. He couldn’t look too long before the jealousy would kick in so instead he looked out the window to see the training ground. Geralt was training with Lambert and it looked like Lambert was losing which made Aiden smile. He deserved it if you asked him. All he wanted was a family and after the trials he thought that wasn’t possible anymore. But that was obviously proven wrong right in front of him.

“So how did you exactly get Geralt to notice you? Obviously twelve songs written about him didn’t work.” Aiden asked genuinely, he didn’t care to be alone for the rest of his life and at this rate that’s where he was heading. With a small chuckle Jaskier started to answer,

“I kissed him, that’s the big secret of how I got Geralt.” Jaskier answered and let out a louder laugh at Aiden’s annoyed look, “Okay, there is more don’t worry. Geralt got a job in some random town down south that I can’t be bothered to remember. It was a drowner, almost didn’t make it out, scared the shit out of me. He came back covered in drowner guts, I set up a bath for him and was trying to get the guts out of his hair when I tilted his head up towards me and I kissed him. He let me and then when it was over we talked, actually talked for the first time in twenty years.” At the last part Aiden raised an eyebrow, “How old are you exactly?” 

“A gentleman never tells his age, but I will say I am older than you little kitten.” Jaskier smiled at the blush that appeared at the word kitten. “He just needs more time, you’ll get him eventually, I promise you that love.” 

“Mama?” A little voice asked between them, Jasker immediately looked down, brushing ashen-gray hair out of his cubs eyes. “Yes dear heart?” The young cub closed her book and set it down in front of them. “I’m sleepy, can I go take a nap?” Jaskier nodded as he picked her up from his lap and set her feet on the ground. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting her leave. 

“If I may, why does she call you mama? Pavetta died when she was 5, so I assumed she wouldn’t want to forget her biological mother.” Aidan asked while still looking out the window, completely missing the uncomfortable face Jaskier made. “When referring to Pavetta and Duny she calls them her mother and father. When she’s with anyone not in the Keep she calls me Jaskier and Geralt is Wolf. When we’re at the Keep or alone on the Path she calls us mom or mama and dad. She knows Pavetta is her mother, but ever since her grandmother died, I’m the closest person she has to a mother.” Jaskier answered honestly and when he noticed that Aiden was getting a little bit of a jealous expression on his face, the bard grabbed the Cat Witchers’ hand and squeezed it. 

“You’ll get him some day, now stop wallowing in self pity and let's go outside and watch Lambert get his arse kicked by Geralt or Eskel.” Jaskier got up from the window sill, still holdin the younger Wither’s hand as he dragged him up. Aiden let the bard drag him down and out of the Keep towards the training ground where Geralt swiftly knocked Lambert on to the ground. Aiden let out a soft chuckle at the thought of karma, but his chuckle wasn’t quiet enough because Lambert ended up hearing him.

“Ah, Kitten here to check up on me?” Lambert said from his place still on the floor. Aiden gave a little huff as a response before walking over to Lambert, he didn’t help him up, just looked down at him. “Nope, just wanted to watch you make a fool of yourself.” Aiden said before holding out his arm, waiting for Lambert to grab his hand. Lambert pulled himself up using Aiden as leverage and gave the Cat Witcher a wink, Aiden turned away so the other wouldn't see his blush. Jaskier saw his blush and gave him a sad smile. 

“I suggest you two go up next, it’d be fun to watch wouldn’t it?” Jaskier suggested and looked over to Geralt for him to agree. Geralt went to open his mouth in what Jaskier could only assume was in agreement before Aidan started talking. 

“Nah, why don’t the two love birds go up next?” Aidan offered with a smirk and got a ‘Yes’ out of the other three Witchers. Jaskier shrugged before grabbing Geralt’s hand and moving in the center of the training area. Geralt was still holding his sword so that just left Jaskier to take his two daggers out of his boots. One steel and one iron to match a Witchers’ sword. 

“Promise you won't go easy on me.” Jaskier said with a smirk as he got into a defensive stance. 

“Always.” Geralt replied back with his own smirk and stance. And once they started they fought as one but somehow still against each other. Aidan was amazed at how gracefully Jaskier moved and blocked Geralt’s swords. Aidan noticed he wasn’t the only one amazed, it seemed every Witcher was watching the Bard go up against the White Wolf. It wasn’t until Jaskier basically threw himself around and on top of Geralt’s back, both daggers aimed at the Witcher’s neck.

“Got you.” Jaskier said with a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek. He dropped down to the ground while Geralt made his usual “hmm” noise. “At least make it a challenge next time dear heart. I’m gonna go check on Ciri, you all behave.” Jaskier finished as he walked back into the Keep. Once he was gone their shock was lifted and Lambert was the first to speak.

“Are we sure he’s completely human? There’s gotta be something in him, because I know damn well Geralt wasn’t holding back and the Bard won the fight.” Lambert said, still baffled by the fight, Aidan nodded in agreement next to him.

“That’s for Jaskier to tell you himself, not me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think a bath would be a good idea.” Geralt said as he followed his Bard back into the Keep. The smirk he wore as he walked away was lost to nobody, he knew something they didn’t.

“Are you sure Geralt was holding back or are you mad that you got bested by a Bard with daggers?” Eskel said with a big smirk, he loved messing with Lambert. Before Vasemir could make a comment, Lambert lunged at Eskel. They both were rolling around on the floor wrestling, Aidan had to cover his mouth and look away so Lambert wouldn’t see him smiling and laughing. 

Up in the Keep, Jaskier was checking up on a sleeping Ciri. He kissed her on the forehead and headed out of the room into his shared one with Geralt. He was able to sit down on their bed before the door opened and Gerlat walked in. He still had a smirk on his face and Jaskier knew exactly why. 

“I will tell them eventually, I just like watching them squirm. Plus I need to figure out how Aidan would react upon hearing that I’m a Fae. The others have known me for a couple decades, but I’ve only just met that Cat.” Jaskier explained as he fell backwards and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Well Lambert doesn’t trust most people if that helps in anyway.” Jaskier gave a shrug as his answer. “You don’t even have to tell them this winter either.” Geralt offered as he sat on the other side of the bed and layed down. 

“I will tell them this winter, maybe before Yule, that still gives me enough time to warm up with Aidan.” Jaskier said as he turned his head to the side to face his Witcher. Jaskier gave Geralt a quick kiss on the nose before getting back up. “I heard you mentioned a bath? Should I wake Ciri or just us?” 

“Just the two of us, let her sleep until dinner.” Geralt answered back as he grabbed Jaskier’s hand and pulled him up. “She’s gonna be up all night then.” Jaskier added as he let Geralt pull him towards the magical hot springs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner like always is chaos, that's how most people would describe five Witchers, a Bard, and a child all sitting at one table eating. The snow isn’t bad enough for hunting to be an issue yet, but they’re all aware that there isn’t much time left. Once the snow hits, hunting gets harder and the boys are more or less trapped inside. They could go outside but not many people want to freeze just for the fun of it.

At the head of the table sat Vesemir, on either side of him was Geralt and Eskel. Next to Geralt, obviously, sat Jaskier. Ciri has a seat on the other side of Jaskier, but since she had just woken up, her spot was right on Jaskier’s lap. He didn’t mind one bit and wrapped his arms tight around her. On the other side next to Eskel was Lambert and next to Lambert was Aidan. In front of them all on the table was what normal people would call a feast, but for Witchers it was nothing. At least nothing would go to waste.

“I have to ask, how exactly did you effortlessly take down a Witcher with only two daggers?” Eskel asked while everyone started to fill their plates up. Jaskier looked up towards the eldest brother after he was done filling Ciri’s plate.

“Easy,” Jaskier started to explain with a shrug, “I’m shorter and smaller than Geralt which gives me every advantage I need.” Jaskier finished as if a human winning a duel against a Witcher is an everyday activity.

“I go easy on him-” Geralt started to say before he was interrupted by a hand upside his head. “No you fucking don’t, I watch your every move.” Jaskier cut his husband off with a frown. From across the table Aidan was trying his best to cover his smile, Lambert not so much. 

“No hitting your spouse at the table please,” Vesemir said for the first time during dinner. “Or your brother.” The eldest Witcher added when he saw Lambert out of the corner of his eye raise his hand towards Eskel. Lambert slowly lowered his hand back down after being reprimanded. This time Aidan couldn’t keep his laughter inside and let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Oh you think this is funny, Kitten?”

“Obviously, Wolf.” 

Jaskier kept the lower part of his face hidden behind his daughter's mane of ash blonde hair. She was unbothered by his antics and kept eating. She also didn’t understand the subtext of what was going on in the conversation. After that conversation ended that table fell into a quiet lull. The thing about seeing the same people everyday is that you run out of things to talk about sometimes.

After dinner Lambert and Aidan offered to clean up, well Aidan did and dragged Lambert with him. Meanwhile Vesemir went into the den to start the fire, Eskel followed for the company. Geralt stayed at the table with his mate and child for a bit. 

“Pup, do you want to go back to sleep or stay with us?” Geralt asked as he ran his fingers through the bottom strands of her hair. Just like how she had her names for the two of them, they had nicknames for her. Geralt normally called her Pup since that's what he was called as a child. Jaskier referred to her as Ciri or Cub since she was still the Lion Cub of Cintra. It was also to pay respect for her late grandmother. 

Ciri’s response to her father’s question was to turn towards Jaskier’s chest and wrap her arms around his neck. With a soft chuckle, Jaskier once again squeezed her tightly against. The two nodded and when Jaskier started to stand up Geralt helped hold up the young girl so Jaskier could move her legs to wrap around his waist. Sure he was strong and could beat a Witcher but she was still a preteen girl and not a toddler anymore. When Jaskier was confident he had her, he nodded to Geralt to let the older man know he could let go. The two walked into the den and Jaskier sat himself to the side of the fire. 

It was just enough to feel all the warmth but not block it for anyone else. Where he sat was in such a good position that the first night at Kaer Morhen, Jaskier made Geralt gather two extra blankets and he had set them up to resemble a sort of nest for himself and his cub. Geralt was not one to show his affection in public, even though his brothers and father knew he was the most affectionate out of all of them, he sat in a comfortable chair behind them so he could watch over the two. 

Vesemir sat in his own chair that was mirroring Geralt’s chair. He was in a conversation with Eskel who was on the end of a longer couch. When Aidan and Lambert walked in from the kitchen they took up the middle and the other end of the couch. Aidan had left a blanket on the couch from last night so he could just wrap himself in it without having to walk all the way back to his room. Lambert waited until Aidan was comfortable to pull the Cat closer to him so he had no other choice but to lay his head against the Wolf’s chest. But they weren’t together, just friends. Jaskier looked over and gave Aidan a soft smile while Lambert was distracted. 

“So I was thinking after training tomorrow we can all go out and find a tree for Yule? Maybe put up some decorations from last year as well?” Jaskier asked the room as a whole once there was a lull in conversation. Before Ciri and after the boys grew up they didn’t celebrate the holiday as much. Ever since Jaskier arrived with Ciri things changed, they always celebrated...well always being the past three winters. Both of them were used to Yule being overly celebrated so it was weird for Jaskier to not celebrate it.

“Sounds like a good idea to me, the pup can find the best one and the boys can lug it back to the Keep. After dinner we can decorate it.” Vesemir said in agreement, he smiled softly when he heard three matching groans from his sons. “That includes you and Aidan as well.” Jaskier gasped, Aidan gave his own little noise that sounded like a very angry cat, and Vesemir openly chuckled. 

“You’ll find us a small tree right?” Lambert asked in his best puppy dog eyes, fooling absolutely no one. Ciri didn’t even bother hiding her smirk before saying, “It’s going to be bigger than last Yule now.” When Lambert groaned it caused Ciri to start giggling. Jaskier hid his face once again in his Cub’s hair to hide his smile.

“Well I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Eskel said ignoring Lambert and his constant whiny. Geralt nodded in agreement with his brother.

“Then it’s set,” Vesemir announced before getting up. “And with that agreed on, I think it’s time for me to retire for the night. Long day ahead of us, who knows what’ll happen.” He left with a smirk and felt the fear of everyone in the room. Jaskier looked back down at his Cub when Ciri let out a long yawn.

“I think it’s time for us to sleep now too, bug day and all.” Jaskier announced and waited for Geralt to come around to face them so he could pick up Ciri. Once she was safely in Geralt’s arms, Jaskier got up as well so the three of them could walk up to their rooms. That just left two Wolves and a Cat.

Well one Wolf and a Cat because Eskel also goes up to head towards his own room. So that left Aidan curled up on the couch right next to Lambert. The only noise for a while between the two of them was the crackling of the fire. 

“Do you want to sleep in my room tonight? It's only gonna get colder and you’re too thin.” Lambert asked as he brought his other arm up to wrap it around the front of Aidan’s body. Aidan rolled his eyes before answering.

“Insulting me is not the way to get me into bed with you, Wolf. But you should be lucky that my room feels like the coldest room in the Keep, so I will take that offer.” Aidan answered as he broke free of Lambert's hold to stand up. He left his blanket on the couch again so he didn’t have to get it tomorrow. Lambert got up with him and grabbed Aidan’s hand as he led the Cat up to his room. Aidan didn’t really need to be guided but he did like Lambert holding his hand.

Getting undressed was never awkward between them, they were constantly on the Path together out in the woods. Nothing was hidden between them, well body wise. Lambert laid on the bed and opened his arms so Aidan could lay next to him. The cold was a good excuse for Lambert and Aidan wasn’t one to complain. So he laid down on the bed and got close enough so he could lay his head on Lambert’s chest. Lambert wrapped his arms around Aidan once again and it seemed in no time Aidan had fallen asleep. When Lambert heard the Cat’s breath even out he kissed the top of the younger’s head before slowly falling asleep himself. 


End file.
